Imaginario
by Lenayuri
Summary: En su niñez, Jim escribe una carta llena de anhelo y deseos infantiles; es en su edad adulta cuando comprende que lo que pidió se ha cumplido. [Slash] [S/JTK]


**Nota**: Viene navidad y yo me pongo cursi. Les recuerdo que mi página en facebook (Lenayuri) la pueden encontrar en mi perfil, ahí pueden pedirme prompts, platicar conmigo y demás.

**Dedicado a**: toda la familia Spirk de la página K/S: la teoría de una gran conspiración slash, en facebook.

**Muchas gracias por leer, no olviden comentar y ¡feliz navidad!** (por adelantado)

* * *

**Imaginario**

James había sido un niño bueno durante todo el año.

Había ayudado a su mamá en casa, no se peleó _mucho_ con su hermano y se comió todas sus verduras sin hacer _grandes_ gestos de desagrado. Porque Jim había leído en un libro electrónico en la biblioteca que en navidad venía Santa Claus quien, respondiendo las cartas de los niños buenos, les entregaba lo que le pedían en éstas.

Y el pequeño Jim sabía exactamente lo que él deseaba. Quería alguien _especial_ para él, sólo para él. Sí, tenía a su familia, la amaba y ellos lo amaban igual, pero no era lo mismo. Anhelaba a _alguien_ que fuese su todo, su amigo, confidente, con quien pudiese conversar de las estrellas, de autos, de libros, de las horribles verduras que su madre le hacía comer cada día para, según ella, creciera fuerte y sano, platicar de cualquier cosa menos del incidente donde perdió a su padre, que no le mirara con lástima o susurrara a su espalda, quería a alguien único. Porque a pesar de tener a su hermano, éste decía que era mayor como para perder el tiempo con sus pláticas de niños.

Y a James le dolía.

Por eso, cuando descubrió la existencia de aquel ser que cumplía los deseos de los niños buenos – aunque ahora parecía más una leyenda que una realidad – él quiso creer. Y cuando el calendario marcó el día previo a navidad, se apresuró a redactar su carta, con la mínima cantidad de faltas de ortografía que pudo y la colocó cerca de su ventana, junto a un vaso de leche y unas galletas.

Emocionado, el pequeño de ocho años se mantuvo, lo más que pudo soportar, despierto delante de su ventana hasta que el cansancio pudo más y su pequeño cuerpo perdió la batalla contra el sueño. Su madre lo encontró ahí y lo cargó hasta su cama donde le arropó, besó su frente y observó con una pequeña sonrisa la carta de su hijo.

Ella recordaba las historias que su abuela le contaba, donde la _magia_ de la navidad se hacía presente y los niños esperaban el arribo de papá Noel. Winona, sabiendo la verdad tras aquellas historias, no quería que su hijo se decepcionara al despertar, por lo que tomó unas galletas y las mordió, se bebió la leche y tomó la carta de su pequeño. Al leerla descubrió que su pequeño se sentía solo y marginado por el incidente del Tarsus IV; un llanto silencioso fue lo que acompañó la lectura. Decidida, tomó un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo, escribiendo una respuesta para Jim, tomando el papel de _papá Noel_ para él.

_Todo a su debido tiempo, joven James. Veo que estás en la lista de los niños buenos y espero que sigas así. Tu deseo, aunque no lo creas, llegará. No puedo asegurarte que llegue a tus manos el día de mañana, o el siguiente, o el siguiente, pero sí te prometo que cuando llegue, tú te darás cuenta enseguida._

_Quiere y cuida a tu familia, Jim._

Winona, sin saber qué más decirle a su hijo para evitar que perdiese la esperanza, dobló la hoja y la colocó donde había estado la carta, esperando y rogándole al cielo que su pequeño James olvidara el asunto al crecer.

Y, como algo extra, que encontrase a esa persona especial que tanto anhelaba.

.

—¿En qué piensas?— la voz a su derecha lo devolvió a la _realidad_. Estaba tan sumergido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que Spock le llamaba y sonaba preocupado, del modo que un medio vulcano estaría, por supuesto.

—Uhm… nada, realmente— soltó para zanjar el tema. Los recuerdos de su familia eran dolorosos y aún así, de los más bellos que tenía. Porque a pesar de las discusiones y problemas, habían sido una familia unida, hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a desmoronarse.

Spock le observaba con una ceja alzada, en silencio, como si con la mirada le transmitiera el claro escepticismo a sus palabras. Sin poder aguantar más su mirada, respondió —Bien, tú ganas. Recordaba a mi madre ¿sabes?

—Veo la lógica de tu estado de ánimo, Jim— respondió Spock comprensivamente —Los humanos son así, se dejan llevar por sus _sentimientos_ y a menudo se vuelven _nostálgicos_— observó a Jim por un momento antes de continuar —¿De qué te acordaste?

—De mi madre— Spock asintió, comprendiendo el por qué el capitán se había puesto así —y de algunas cosas que hice cuando era niño.

—¿Algo interesante?

—Uhm… no. Creo que fue algo irracional, aunque en ese momento creí fervientemente que se volvería realidad.

—¿Y qué es ese _algo irracional_?

—Le escribí cartas a un ser imaginario_._

Spock se enderezó, colocando los codos sobre la mesa donde la partida de ajedrez reposaba, entrelazó los dedos y observó a Jim. Comprendía lo insensato de aquella acción, pero también sabía que Jim, de entre todos los seres humanos, era _especial_. Así que realizó una de las acciones más ilógicas que su raza condenaba, pero él, al ser medio vulcano, no creía mancillar sus costumbres; después de todo, también era medio humano.

Tomó los dedo medio e índice de Jim y los presionó contra los suyos, transmitiéndole, además del tierno beso vulcano, la sensación de calma y calidez que creía necesitaba el capitán. Como respuesta, Jim le sonrió.

El cómo silencio entre ambos sirvió como base para miradas furtivas de uno al otro, bebiendo cada detalle del otro hombre. Cuando Jim sintió que no podría alejar más el ligero sonrojo y la sonrisa boba en su rostro, habló de nuevo —¿Y sabes qué es lo más gracioso de todo esto?

—¿Qué sería eso?

—Que a pesar de ser un _ser imaginario_, cumplió mi pedido— Spock no entendía la referencia, pero sabía que Jim le explicaría de todas maneras, por lo que esperó, aprovechando la oportunidad para deslizar sus dedos por la palma de Jim, recorriendo con lentitud y delicadeza la piel de su _T'hy'la_. Aunque no lo expresara con palabras, sabía que Jim comprendía el por qué de sus acciones y Spock apreciaba enormemente que no le exigiera nada lejos de sus propias creencias. Porque amaba a Jim, pero no podía dejar de ser quien era tan fácilmente.

La mano libre de Jim se acercó hasta tocar la mejilla de Spock, deslizándola hasta llegar a su oreja y acariciarla lentamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro, y cuando Jim volvió a hablar, Spock notó un leve brillo en su mirada —Le pedí durante años una persona especial que fuese únicamente para mí; porque estaba celoso de mi hermano y sus amigos, de mi madre y su nueva pareja, siempre era dejado de lado y quería alguien sólo para mí, única y exclusivamente para mí. Obviamente, al no existir, nunca llegó… hasta ahora.

Jim se acercó a Spock, quedando frente a frente, sus labios rozándose, sus alientos mezclándose —Te envió a ti, tú eres mi persona especial, Spock.

Al terminar la oración, cerró la distancia entre ambos y besó dulce y suavemente al vulcano. Fue un beso corto, de esos que tanto le gustan a Spock y que dejan a Jim queriendo más. El capitán dejó descansar su frente contra la del otro, disfrutando del momento.

Spock tenía otros planes en mente.

Con su mano libre tomó la barbilla de Jim y alzó su rostro, besando cada fracción de piel del capitán, terminando en sus labios, los que besó como nunca antes había hecho. Tal vez fuese algo que Jim había dicho, o tal vez el momento, o simplemente porque quería besar _intensamente_ a su capitán; como fuese, el beso fue terminante.

Sintiendo algo cálido subir por su cuerpo, el medio vulcano dejó que su lado humano tomase la iniciativa, como siempre sucedía con Jim. Spock se inclinó sobre Jim, recargándolo sobre la mesa, ignorando que las piezas del ajedrez cayeran ante el súbito movimiento. Al tener de frente a Jim, Spock se dedicó a mordisquear el cuello del capitán, deleitándose con los sonidos entrecortados que éste dejaba escapar.

Dos pares de manos se movían como si tuviesen vida propia, tocando cuanta piel podían, levantando tela, pellizcando, jalando cabello, intensificando las sensaciones que aquel acto provocaba en ambos. Pronto, la ropa se volvió un impedimento para continuar y Spock cargó a Jim hasta posarlo en la cama del capitán – una suerte que estuviesen en la habitación del capitán – y lo despojó de la ropa, encargándose de la suya después.

Las manos de Spock volvieron a _atacar_ la piel de Jim, deteniéndose en los duros pezones del capitán, presionándolos y liberándolos alternadamente, logrando que Jim dijera su nombre entre jadeos entrecortados. Satisfecho con eso, besó y mordió el cuello del capitán. Eran pocas las veces que lo hacían, y Spock sabía que Jim muchas veces _quería más_, por lo que el vulcano pugnaba para dejar totalmente satisfecho a su capitán.

Spock preparó con vehemencia a Jim, haciéndolo lento, tortuoso, provocando que el capitán casi eyaculara por el juego previo. Compartiendo más besos y caricias, Spock entró en Jim, comenzando un vaivén de placer para ambos hombres.

Jadeos, gruñidos, mordidas, besos y sacudidas fue lo que presenció aquella habitación durante las siguientes agotadoras horas. Jim no se quejaba, pues atesoraba las ocasiones especiales en las que podía compartir _cuerpo_ y _alma_ con Spock. Desde luego, no era sólo por lo que se interesaba en el vulcano. Spock era su todo y no dudaba que él era el _todo_ para el vulcano.

Sintiéndose lleno después de tal demostración de amor, Jim descansó sobre el cálido pecho de Spock. Sonriendo ante su propia estupidez, posó su mano en el estómago del vulcano. Olvidaba que el corazón de Spock no estaba donde _se suponía_ debía estar para un humano, pero aunque lo tuviese en el brazo, seguiría amándolo igual. Bostezando, Jim se acomodó y comenzó a dormitar, siendo mimado debido a la mano de Spock sobre su cabello.

Jim había descubierto _quién_ respondía sus cartas, pero lejos de molestarse, comprendió el por qué su madre lo había hecho.

Y le estaba agradecido, porque gracias a ella, creyó que había alguien especial para él por ahí, esperando por el momento adecuado para presentarse y quedarse con él, esperando que él estuviese listo para estar juntos.

A punto de quedarse dormido, suspiró y abrazó firmemente a Spock.

Sí, su persona especial había llegado finalmente, y estaría loco si consideraba siquiera dejarlo ir. Spock era suyo y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.


End file.
